


Target practise

by Lullabymoon



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-15
Updated: 2007-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara Thrace has fun on New Caprica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target practise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the second [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=makelaurahappy)[ **makelaurahappy**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=makelaurahappy)    challenge - in water. 

The sun is beating down. No rain. No wind. Perfect conditions and our target walks down the street in blissful ignorance. 

  
  


I signal and my partners in crime strike. 

  
  


Three buckets of water drench Laura Roslin who does not look amused at the fact that she is now dripping wet. 

  
  


I can’t help but grin at the children’s glee but I’m more intrigued by her thin wet top which has now gone see through. 

  
  


I move in, comment at the ready. “Nice bra” I say quietly with my trademark grin on my face. 

  
  


She sends me her trademark glare. 

  
  


I fall to the ground and melodramatically grab her hand. “Please forgive me!” I wail loudly. “They made me do it.” I point to the children and their laughter increases as they try to look innocent. 

  
  


Her face softens for if there is one thing Laura can’t resist it is the sound of ‘her’ children’s laughter. “Well” she starts. “I suppose you can make it up to me later.” She smirks. 

  
  


“Yes ma’am.” I sound eager and she openly smiles while the children all run off laughing, glad Ms Roslin isn’t too angry at them. 

  
  


“How exactly can I make it up to you ma’am?” I am still kneeling on the ground and she stretches out a hand to help me up. 

  
  


Now standing up, she doesn’t let go and uses my hand to pull me closer and quietly says. “Turning up at my tent at 21 hundred hours with a bottle of New Caprica’s finest would be a start.” I smile broadly at both her use of military time and the image of her drunk on Tyrol’s rotgut.

  
  


“And then?” Damned if my voice doesn’t hitch. 

  
  


She smiles widely now and her eyes twinkle with delight. “That depends Ms Thrace, on how sorry you are and what I think up in the next few hours.” 

  
  


“Yes Ma’am!” I feel a shiver of delight go through me for after all our time spent together I still can’t get a handle on Laura Roslin and so she still manages to surprise me.

  
  


“Now that I know you are going to be dealt with,” she carries on and her grin is definitely a smirk “I can go and growl at my troublemaking students.” She walks past me in the direction of the school tent. I feel a quick swat on my ass and I quickly turn around to see her smirking over her shoulder with the sway of her hips more noticeable, on purpose or because of her wet clothes I don’t know and I feel a further tinge of excitement.

  
  


I laugh out loud to the bewilderment of those passing by before heading off on my new mission: conning Tyrol out of a bottle of his better vintage. 

  


 


End file.
